


Hypnophobia

by nzedyn



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: #straykids #stay #leeminho #femaleoc #kimtaehyung #hypnophobia #shortstorycollection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nzedyn/pseuds/nzedyn
Summary: "You appeared everytime when I can't sleep. Are you human?" She jokes."What if I say I'm not?"-in which a girl, who is afraid of falling asleep and found a friendly boy who wakes up all the time because of her.«stray kids #1 occult short story collection»[nzedyn, 2019]
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Y/n glanced at the clock. It was already 11.30 which meant she had to go to sleep. She dragged herself to her studio in her house and locked it before playing some songs.

The songs kept shuffling as she laid on the mattress that she brought earlier. 

_Hope this will work._ She hoped and she really meant it.

Slowly, she closed her eyes.  
The song was still playing and she didn't care about it.

_Amugeotdo_ _saenggakhajima_ _neon amu_ _maldo_ _keonajido_ _ma_  
 _Eh oh, oh_ _geunyang_ _naege_ _useojwo_  
 _Nan_ _ajikdo_ _mitgijiga_ _anha_  
 _I_ _modeun_ _geda_ _kkumin_ _geot_ _gata_  
 _Eh oh, oh_ _sarajiryeo_ _hajima_

.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"What the hell." She woke up out of sudden. Sweats dripping and she realised the musics were still blasting.

She turned and found herself in the mirror of the studio. Her face was in horror. Currently it was 4.30 in the morning and she barely got a peaceful sleep.

"What am I going to do.." she curled herself in the corner and burried her face to her legs.

Her tears fell.

**.**


	2. one🌹

"Y/n! Come down here."

Y/n rushed downstairs as she heard her mom calling her. She saw her parent were in front of the door with luggages.

"Eomma appa where are you going?" Y/n asked.

"We are sorry sweetie but we have some business matters to do in Japan for three months." Her mom was guilty to tell her because they never leave her.

"But don't worry, it's only Japan. You still can have Facetime with us and your brother is staying." Her father rubbed her back.

Y/n's eyes welled in tears but she nodded. The three hugged each other. "Be safe." Y/n said as they left the house and got into the cab.

Y/n couldn't get angry at them. Because they are working hard for their family and she didn't want to be a rude daughter. She understands their work.

"They already left?" Taehyung suddenly popped his head from upstairs. Y/n nodded.

"It's sad. It is just like 8 in the morning." He said, walking down.

_8 in the morning but I barely get my sleep last night._ She thought.

"Come on, let's take a morning walk."

☆★☆★

Taehyung jogged at the walking path with his earbuds on without realising that Y/n didn't even jog. She just walked while looking at the surroundings.

_I wonder how do they get enough sleep everyday.._

She wandered around. Neither her nor Taehyung realised they were splitting ways. One was still on the pavement while the other one took a right turn.

Y/n crossed the road and headed to the park. Somehow she found out that the greeny scenery calmed her.

Unknowingly her feet dragged her to a big and shady tree

_Woah_ _._ She walked around the tree. _So big. I never noticed it here._

Y/n was surprisingly amazed by the tree she sat on the lowest branch of the tree and leant her back on it.

She plugged in her earphones and closed her eyes. On her mind that time was just one thing; nightmare wouldn't come if she was breathing the fresh air.

For a few minutes she wasn't disturbed by anyone while listening to the songs. Most of her playlist were ballad songs so that she could sleep easily. But somehow she figured out that it wasn't helping.

**"Hey, what are you doing here?"**

**.**


	3. two🌹

Y/n opened her eyes. The volume was low so she could here if anyone talk to her. She looked around but she didn't see anyone.

"Over here." The voice spoke. "Up here."

_Up?_

She looked up. Surprisingly a boy was sitting on a branch above her. Y/n quickly got down and fixed her shirt while the boy was staring down at her.

"You don't have to look good on me idiot."

Y/n was startled. _Rude much?_ She clenched her teeth. "I'm just rubbing off the dirt you jerk." She shot back.

The boy rolled up his eyes. "I've never seen you here. Are you new?" He asked.

The girl gave her a weird look. "Why do you wanna know? It's not like you owned this place. I lived here for years."

"You just answered my question." The boy said. _Oh yeah silly me._ Y/n pursed her lips.

"It's just nobody ever hang around here. Rarely. You are the first girl that I saw here." He explained.

"Oh really? I'll make a move then." She didn't want to cause any arguements. Also she never knew that boy so she didn't want to start it.

She just took a few steps when suddenly the boy stopped her.

"Wait! Don't go yet." Y/n turned. She saw the boy jumped off from his place.

"Be careful!" 

The boy chuckled and walked towards her. "You care for me?" 

Y/n shook her head. "I'm not. It's just I'm afraid if you suddenly broke your legs or whatever.." her voice trailed of. _Isn't_ _that care?_

"Whatever. What do you want?" She shook the thoughts off.

"Is that a new way to greet someone or what." He teased. "Anyway, wait-" he stopped as he noticed something on her face.

"W–what?" Y/n stepped back. _What's wrong with this guy?_

"Did you sleep last night? Or do you just lack of sleep?" He asked, which made her eyes went bigger.

_Crap. I have eyebags?!_

"N–no what are you talking about.." she looked away in embarrassment. If Taehyung didn't drag her out she would have time to apply makeups to cover it.

The boy stared for a moment when he decided to shrug it off. "So, what's your name?" He suddenly asked.

Y/n looked back at him. "What?"

"You seem fun to befriend with. I want to know your name so that we can be friends." He smiled.

_He's creepy!_ Y/n thought. She was hesitant to tell him. "A-are you sure you are not some stalker or a creep?" She asked slowly.

He suddenly laugh. Making Y/n stunned. 

_His laugh is music._

_Wait what are you thinking look who's the creep now._

The boy stopped and giggled. "Do you think I'm that type of guy? I'm just a highschool boy." 

"O..oh.." that was all she could say. They made an eye contact when the guy raised a brow.

"Oh sorry. I'm Y/n. Kim Y/n." She introduced herself.

The boy grinned. 

**"Hello Y/n I'm Minho. Lee Minho. Nice to meet you."**   
  
  


**.**


	4. three🌹

"Where did you go?!" Taehyung shouted while Y/n trying her best to help her eardrums not to get damaged.

"I'm sorry! I just walked to the other side and found a nice spot to relax. Nothing happened." She reassured her brother. 

Taehyung sighed. "Alright. But next time let me know if you are going somewhere without me. I was panicked earlier when I realised you weren't with me."

Y/n smiled. "Aw such a caring bro." She patted his head, recieving a glare from the older one. "Now I'm gonna wash myself and work in my studio. Okay?" 

Taehyung rolled his eyes as Y/n made her way to her bedroom. She plopped herself in the bed and sighed. 

She stared at her right hand. The warmth of the guy's hand was felt. 

"Lee Minho."

She smiled to herself.

"What a nice name."

☆★☆★

_A bright light shone in her eyes. Her eyes went wide._

_'My legs are not moving!'_

_"Y/n!"_

_She could feel herself was thrown to the other side._

_She groaned as her head hit something hard. And she found two ice creams beside her, melting._

_She nervously looked at the road._

_"NO!"_

Y/n woke up. Again she was sweating even the air-conditioner was turned on. Then she realised that she had been sleeping in her studio.

"Bad dream again.." she whispered to herself and started to feel emotional but she shook her head off.

"Y/n ssi cheer up!" She cheered herself even she knew she couldn't.

A sigh escaped her lips.

She roamed in her studio and examining every photos she took.

Then she stopped at a photo. A photo of a guy from his side, enjoying the sea breeze. Y/n held her hand at his cheeks in the photo.

_He was my inspiration._

☆★☆★

"Taehyung I'm going out!" She said as she grabbed her phone and a snapback.

"What? This late?"

Y/n nodded. "I need to buy some school stuffs at the bookstore. Don't worry I'll be back soon."

Taehyung let her. She took the house keys and went off to the nearest bookstore.

"Why did they text me this late to buy these things.." she muttered angrily while scrolling her group chat. "Spray painter, manilla cards, felt paper, and some strong glues? Don't they have their own? They better pay me back."

She took the stuffs and put them into a basket. After a few rounds of searching finally she got all the things they want. 

Just then her phone beeped. She took it out and read the new message from Taehyung.

_VTaeLienHyung_ _: sis buy me an awesome storybook. i'll pay back_

"Since when he starts to read?" She mumbled. However, she took her feet at the storybook slot.

"How am I supposed too know which book is great.." she read most of the novels' synopsis but most of them were about love. Taehyung was a guy and reading a romance novel was not likely him.

Y/n spent a few minutes for searching a book. She was not a bookworm so she didn't know what's good.

"Aish.." she took out another book and let go of her basket to the ground.

When suddenly she heard a groaning sound.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" She put her basket aside. "I-i didn't mean to and I didn't see you there. I'm so sorry!" She bowed at the guy.

"Realpy Y/n? You are so.. strong." The guy hissed. Y/n looked up and surprised to see the guy.

"M-minho?" The guy just nodded while messaged his limped feet a bit. Y/n saw it and removed his hand from his feet.

"A-ah I'm gonna check this." 

"No need to." Minho held her up. "It's fine. Really. I'm a guy and I can bear with it."

"Can you walk?" Y/n asked guiltily.

Minho laughed. "How I wish you are like this during our first meet." He joked, making Y/n pouted. 

"Do you like reading?" He changed the topic. That was when Y/n realised he was holding a book.

Y/n shook her head. "Not really. My brother just asked me to find a book for him." She sighed.

"How can I find an interesting book when he knows I don't like reading."

Minho grinned. "I can help you with that."

"Really?"

"Yeah I've read lot of books. Just say it and I'll try to find it for you."

Y/n's eyes sparkled. Finally she's going home soon. "Well I don't know what he likes."

"You don't know your brother?" Minho asked, quite surprised.

"Yeah I've never seen him reading a book. It was out of sudden."

"Then you must decide what you want to give him since you know him more."

Y/n thought for a while. He was right. No way Minho knows what his brother likes since they never meet.

"How about thriller?"

"What's with that cheeky grin?" Minho chuckled. "That's cool. I read that."

Then he picked two books. "Choose. Or you want both."

Y/n took the books and read the synopsis.

"Guess I'll take this." She handed him the _Malice_ book while putting the _Journey Under the Midnight Sun_ in the basket.

"They are the same author." Y/n spoke.

Minho nodded. "I love reading his books. They're interesting." Y/n could see his excitement while telling her that. "You should try to read some too you know."

Y/n laughed. "Books and me will never get along." Then she went to the cashier but Minho followed her.

"Aren't you buying at least a book?" Y/n asked.

"Seeing you makes me feel I don't need a book right now." He boldly said.

"Wow.. that's cheesy.." she commented and they both fell silent.

"You should go back now." Y/n said as Minho kept following her.

"Yeah my home is in this way." He smiled.

Y/n looked down in embarrassment. "O-oh I didn't know." She said as she heard him chuckle.

_Gosh he probably thinks that I_ _thought_ _he's gonna send me home!_

"Do you always go to the park?" He suddenly asked.

"At the huge tree? Nope that was my first."

"Oh.." he just nodded and things were awkward again.

"Where's your house?" Y/n asked, making him of guard.

"A-at the corner." He pointed at the way in front of them.

"Oh! Near the yellow house? The big one?" She asked again, a tint of happy could be heard in her voice.

Minho nodded. "Yeah.. three houses away from the yellow mansion." He said quietly.

"Cool! Your family must be rich. Anyway this is my home. Thanks for walking with me until here though." She smiled.

A smile which makes his heart flutter.

"No problem."

The girl was about to get in the house as he followed her with his gaze.

"Y/n ssi!" Y/n turned back to see him waving.

**"I'm hoping to see you again!"**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**.**


	5. four🌹

School is boring.

Assignments, homeworks, projects.

Y/n zoned out during the last period. Her head kept playing the words that the guy said last night.

_"I'm hoping to see you again!"_

A smile crept up on her face. Luckily her teacher didn't notice it and finally school ended. Y/n quickly packed her stuffs and cleaned her table before going out.

"Y/n ssi!" A male voice called. She stopped and saw one of her classmate was running to her.

"Y/n, you are too.. fast." The guy panted. Y/n raised a brow.

_Did I run? I_ _don't_ _think so_.

"About the group project, me, Yoobin and Jinah will pay you back. Thanks for buying it."

"Well, you are welcome." She smiled and was about to go when the guy stopped her again.

"I found this under your desk." He handed her a novel english book. She took it. _Journey Under The Midnight Sun._

Her eyes furrowed. As long as she remember, she had given it to her brother but why was it under her desk?

"Thanks." She shortly replied and walked away.

"Weird. This book..?"

☆★☆★

"Taehyung ah, did I give you the book?" She asked as soon as she got into their house. There, she found Taehyung was reading the exact book on the couch.

Taehyung looked up. "This book?" He held up the book.

Y/n blinked her eyes for a few times. She hid the book behind her. 

_Maybe somebody left it._

Y/n just nodded and she went upstairs.

☆★☆★

"Oh my god I can't sleep." She mumbled under her blanket. She held the tears that almost welled up.

_Why it can't get out of my head? It was just an accident!_

She got up and took a deep breath. "Y/n ssi, that was months ago. Don't recall it please.."

_tuk!_

"Ahh!" She half screamed and covered her ears. Tears already fell.

_What's that?!_

She quickly tiptoed to reach the lamp switch. The room went bright.

_tuk!_

_That again!_

She was scared. However she braved herself to walk, finding the source of the sound. Then her eyes caught the window. Slowly she peeked through the curtain.

A guy was standing and waved at her.

"Minho?"

She opened the windows and looked down. Minho was grinning to ears.

"Y/n!" He called.

"What are you doing here?!" She half shouted, not wanting to wake the neighbors. Minho made a gesture for her to come down. Without hesitant she came down after changing her pants into a longer one.

"Y/n!" He happily waved as she came closer.

"What are you doing here this late? It's already past midnight!"

"I can't sleep. So I decided to walk around and stopped at your house." He replied.

She furrowed her eyebrows. "How did you know I wasn't sleeping yet?"

He raised both his shoulders. "I just have the feeling. But hey, I finally get to see you today." His face turned to a bright expression again.

Y/n smiled shyly. It was just her third meeting with him but he already said sweet things to her. 

"By the way, has your brother finished reading the book yet?" He asked.

"I don't know. I guess he just started reading."

He nodded. "You should read it. It's amazing."

She smiled in return. "I'm not a fan of reading but I'll try. After he finished it." She then remembered about this evening, where a classmate gave her the book, saying it was hers but it wasn't.

_I don't think I need to tell him._

"Cool. Then I can force you to read more." He joked.

Y/n scoffed. "Try me. I'll never read the others if I've done one." she yawned. "Aren't you sleepy? We have school tomorrow."

"You're tired?" She nodded. "Alright then. Have a good sleep. See you soon." he waved and left.

Y/n waved back and smiled. She went to her room and changed back her pants before going to bed.

Surprisingly, she can sleep. She was not afraid in falling asleep.

**.**


	6. five🌹

  
"Y/n, we are going to make the project this evening at the library. Will you join us?" Jinah appeared beside her.

Y/n looked up. "The psychologist test? Sure. I'll come."

"Cool. Bring the things you bought too can you?" Y/n nodded before Jinah left her.

"I'll have to go home first.." she sighed.

That evening Y/n came to the library that Jinah had address her. The library was quite empty, maybe because it was already evening.

Y/n spotted them at the middle. She went to them an apologised for being late.

"I didn't pay to you yet. Here." Yoobin gave her his money. Y/n took it.

"Thanks." She smiled. Jinki who had stare at her since she went it took out his money too.

"Me too. I didn't pay for it yet."

Y/n was confused. She looked at Jinah. Jinah slapped his arm. "You already paid, shorthead."

Jinki grinned. "Can't I just pay for it twice?" Y/n was hesitate to answer. She gave the -are you serious?- look.

"You really wanna do that? Better give me that." Yoobin tried to snatch the money from his friend but Jinki pushed him.

"It's not for you. It's for Y/n."

Y/n started to feel uncomfortable. She didn't know why, but she just felt like that. Without saying anything she sat beside Jinah, facing Yoobin.

"Stop that dude. She's uncomfortable now." Jinah warned. Jinki stopped and glared at her.

"So, what will our group do?" Y/n asked, ignoring the two.

"Car accidents." Yoobin replied. "Find videos of car accidents and present it to the middle school students before giving them questions."

"We have to go to elementary schools?" Jinah questioned. Yoobin nodded.

"If we need this to get finished fast we'll go to different schools. At least get two students each batch. One boy, one girl." Yoobin explained. "Any question?"

"Why do we need this spray painter?" Y/n took out the white spray.

"Oh I ordered that." Jinki suddenly spoke up. They all turned to him. "What?"

"Why do you need that?" Jinah asked suspiciously.

"I just need it. That's why I wanted to pay twice. Because it's not for the project." He smiled.

"Oh.." Y/n stared at the spray painter before giving it to him. "No need to. You've paid enough. I don't need more money."

Yoobin shook his head. "Now let's discuss about the question."

For almost an hour an half they did the questions and searched for the videos to be shown at the students. Y/n had decided to go to her previous elementary school while the others chose their own schools as they studied there.

They bid each others goodbye. But then Y/n remembered something. She took out the english novel Journey Under The Midnight Sun and catch up with Jinki.

"Hey Jinki," he turned and quite surprised seeing her suddenly behind him. "This is not mine. I already have it at home."

"But.. it was under your table."

Y/n slightly smiled. "Who put it under my table? I don't know. If you know then can you please, give the person their book?" She asked and put the book in his hand. "Thank you," she smiled and went off.

When she turned, her smile faded. "Liar. That book hasn't been under my desk."

☆★☆★

After completing the working paper Y/n went to her previous school. It has been two years since she been there. She walked to the office to meet the principal. Eventually, they talked a lot since Y/n was close to him. After explaining, the principal gave her the list names from the first grade until eighth grade. She smiled seeing the names that she knew once ago.

"I've picked the names. Can I make the announcement now?" She asked for permission.

"It's okay. I'll make it." He kindly offered and asked her to wait in the computer lab. Not long after, the called names went in.

"Y/n eonnie!" A girl gasped and ran to hug her. "I miss you so much!"

"Noona!" two boys from seventh and eighth grade rushed to her. "What are you doing here? Is this a surprise?" Minjun asked.

Y/n chuckled. "I'm making a short psychology test."

"And you chose us? I felt special." The girl commented. 

"Go away, Lia. You are close to her of course she would choose you." The boy from eighth grade rolled his eyes.

"I picked random names, Youngmin. Now sit at your places." She announced. The students sat on their places while Y/n passed them the paperwork. She asked them for not to open it yet and she showed them a few videos of car accidents.

Y/n watched it too, but then something stingy was felt in her chest. She gulped, as the incident from seven months ago played in her mind.

_"I'll go buy ice creams." He said with a loving smile._

Y/n shook her head slightly. She didn't want to remember the bad things. 

When the videos were finished, she asked them to write their names on a piece of paper and handed it to her. Then she ordered to flipped over the paper and answer the questions while she packed her things a little.

**_Why does it feel this way?_ **   
  
  
  


**_._ **


	7. six🌹

"Y/n eonnie! Let's eat with us!" Lia dragged her to the caféteria and sat on the vacant place in front of Minjun and Youngmin.

"You guys still hang out together?" Y/n asked. They nodded.

"Lia is only bothering us." Youngmin rolled his eyes. Lia kicked him under the table. He groaned.

"Noona, why did you show us the car accidents?" Minjun asked, completely ignoring them.

"It's a secret." Y/n winked. "If you wanna know then ask the principal. Or just google it."

"I dont wanna face him. He's scary. Just like his daughter." Youngmin commented, eyeing Lia. Again he recieved a kick under the table.

Minjun shook his head at his seniors. Sometimes he wonders who is the older one between three of them. "I felt something different when I watched the videos." He looked at Y/n. 

Y/n froze. _He does too?_

"Me too. Something like deja vu. But I dont remember about it." Lia said, after having an eye glaring contest with Youngmin.

"Probably something we witnessed long ago." Youngmin simply said and drank his drink. "I felt that too."

_Nobody would ever feels the same thing at the same time though.._ Y/n pursed her lips. She looked at her watch.

"After this I'm gonna go straight home. Thanks for entertaining tho." She said.

"Aw that's early. Take care of yourself and do come again. You are the legend with Junkyu oppa." Lia grinned. The two boys agreed.

That word stroke Y/n's mind. She gulped and smiled nervously. Then they continued eating with some random talks.

☆★☆★

Y/n walked to her home. She kicked small pebbles along the road everytime she takes a step. She did that everytime when her mind is blank.

Blank or thinking about something important.

_They didnt know that Junkyu died?_

The thoughts kept playing in her mind. She then took a left turn which was a small road like an alley but they still have houses facing there. She always use the road because afraid of walking at where cars use.

Steps was heard at the small area. It is a normal thing that they echoed but Y/n heard another steps echoed when she stopped. She looked around. The noon ray was bright but she didnt see anyone. Shrugging of the thoughts she continued to walk.

_tap tap tap_

Running steps was heard. Y/n turned again and saw a figure in black was running towards her. She gasped and without wasting any moment she ran fast as quickly as she could.

Sweats rolled down. She only hoped that she could escape because if she scream, nobody would hear her since everyone is at school and work.

When she reached the end of the alley that continues to another road, somebody bumped onto her. She looked up.

"What's wrong?" Minho asked.

Her heart was beating rapidly because of the run and because of him. She remembered the guy that was still chasing her and she hid behind him. She tugged on his shirt. "Help me."

Minho looked in front of them and the guy casually walked towards them and had a smirk on. He wore a face mask and a cap so they didnt see his face.

"You dare walking alone in the noon sweetie?" The guy snickered.

Y/n hid more behind Minho. Weirdly the guy seems didnt care if she has Minho with him. 

Minho just looked at him while stepping backwards with her. He held her hand. Without any warning he turned and ran off with Y/n.

"Y/n! I'll make sure you're gonna get this!" The guy shouted. Y/n could feel her eyes a bit wet. It was the first time since she was chased by a stranger.

They stopped when they reached at a exercise park. Both of them panted heavily. Y/n looked back to check if the guy follows them.

"He's gone." Minho said. Y/n slightly nodded and she sat on the pavement. 

"He didnt seems to afraid of you." Y/n spoke up. 

"I know." He replied and sat beside her. "Does he always follow you?"

Y/n shook her head. "This is the first time." She then hung her head low, trying to control her emotion. "What if he comes back?"

"He wouldn't." Minho reassured her. "If you didnt use the alley next time."

"How'd you know?"

"He probably had been watching you for a long time since he knows your name." Minho pointed out. He turned his head to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Y/n took out a water bottle from her bag and drank it. She then offered to him but he refused. "You are not going to school?"

"I was sick."

"Then why did you walk outside in the noon?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I was bored at home so I thought walking outside would be a great idea. And definitely it is." He smiled.

Y/n understands it. If he didn't take a walk then he would never safe her. Y/n replied it with a small smile with her heart fluttering inside.

"And you are not at school too." Minho said. "What are you doing at there in the noon? You know theft would be right there since nobody will walk there because of schools and works."

"I.. I just came back from my old school. There's an assignment I need to do." She explained. 

Then as usual, awkward silence.

Minho was enjoying the view while Y/n nervously playing with her fingers. She looked down.

"Can I ask you something?" Minho suddenly spoke.

Y/n looked up. He was still viewing the scenery without looking at her.

"What is it?"

"What do you want to do in your life the most?"

Y/n thought for a moment. Many things played in her head. Even she didnt know what to answer. Minho just waited patiently for her answer.

"I think.." she started. Minho listened carefully. She bit her lower lips. "This might be weird but I really want to."

Minho smiled. "It's okay."

Y/n took a deep breath. 

**"Able to fall asleep without fear everyday."**   
  


**.**


	8. seven🌹

"I'm home.." she opened the door. Realising that Taehyung was not home, she facepalmed. He was still at school.

She took a bath and did her own things to relax herself. She was still tired from the running, and thinking about Minho's words.

_"You have to get rid of it then."_

_"Easy to say. I've been trying for it many times. It wont work."_

_Minho kept quiet for awhile, while Y/n sighed. She was about to continue but Minho spoke first._

_"I am afraid of height."_

_Y/n turned to him with a weird look. "But.. I thought you climbed the huge tree..?"_

_He nodded. "I was trying to get rid of my fear. Being afraid of height is such a waste, I think? I couldnt watch the beautiful scenery from above like my friends did. They are enjoying it while I'm afraid of it. So I decided to try to do something that I'm afraid."_

_"Did you succeed?" Y/n asked._

_"Not yet. But I believe I will." He smiled. "What I'm trying to say here, Y/n. Just try. Even you are afraid to fall asleep because you might get nightmares just sleep. You wont be better if you are lack of sleep." He advised._

_Y/n kept quiet, trying to swallow his words. Minho ruffled her hair. "There is a way to make your nightmares fly away."_

_"What is it?" She asked eagerly. Her body turns fully to him._

_"Remember me." He grinned._

Y/n chuckled. "He's so cute when he said that." She talked to herself. She went to her studio room and turned on the music and wandered around in the room, looking at the pictures.

She stopped at her usual favourite photo. Her hand traced down the frame. She stared at every inch of the photo when suddenly a flashback scene of car accident that she showed to the students flashed in her mind. She gasped and backed off from the photo.

_Why am I sweating?_

_"NO!"_

_"Wait until him die."_

_"_ _Junkyu_ _, let me buy them."_

"Ugh!" Y/n held her head, trying to hold the pain that she received. Memory comes flooding her mind, like she was having amnesia.

She blacked out.

☆★☆★

Y/n squinted her eyes. Dim lights pierced into them. Her head was still pounding, but she managed to get up. 

A damp handkerchief fell. She stared at it when Taehyung appeared. 

"You are awake? Thank god! I thought anything bad will happen to you. Lucky it's just a fever." He exhaled and sat beside her.

Y/n put her palm on her forehead. It's true. She's having a cold. She sighed to herself.

"Why? Did you miss eomma appa?" Taehyung asked softly.

"Kind off." She replied. "I've contact them this evening. But that wasn't enough."

Taehyung pulled her to his shoulder. "I told them that you wont be going to school tomorrow and I'm gonna stay with you. Coincidentally they have no schedule from morning until evening tomorrow so we can skype." He suggested, trying to make his sister happy.

Y/n smiled as she snuggled into Taehyung's arm and she closed her eyes. "Alright."

"Now sleep. You need rest."

Y/n nodded slightly. Even though she was afraid but she's in her brother's arm. And also, she remembered the way Minho told him even that was likely a joke.

She smiled again at the thought.

_Lee Minho._

Soon both of them fell asleep.

And she fell into a good sleep.

☆★☆★

"Eomma!" Y/n squealed when her mom's face appeared on the screen. "Where's appa?"

"He's still sleeping. Dont worry. He said he will talk to you this evening." Y/n nodded. "So, any stories?"

"Yeah! I met a kind guy on the day you guys flew. He's cute!"

"You didnt tell me!" Taehyung knocked her head. Y/n winced.

"Tae," her mom gave a warning look. He grinned.

"She left me jog alone because of that guy." He pouted. "But I haven't seen him yet."

"Dont befriend with strangers, Y/n." 

She shook her head. "He helped me from being chased."

"You were chased?!" Taehyung's eye widened. Y/n nodded.

"How can you didnt know anything about her Tae? Take care of your sis." Her mom said. Y/n stuck out a tongue at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine." he sighed in defeat.

The talk continued by three of them and not long after, their dad joined.

_I could tell this is gonna be the best day._ Y/n smiled to herself.  
  
  


.


	9. eight🌹

  
Y/n kept thinking about Minho before sleeps since the day he said to. And surprisingly she could sleep well. She doesnt know why and how, but she really wants to know and meet him for an explanation.

But times are not giving her the chances. Assignments keep her busy as usual and she didnt have time even on weekends. She was planning on meeting him at the first place they met but she didnt have his number so it might be impossible.

Y/n handed her car accidents paperwork to Yoobin, as he is the leader. Before she could walk away, he stopped her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" 

"Nothing. I'm just.. curious." He scrunched his nose.

She chuckled. "Why would you be?"

"It's just.. Jinki. Do you have something to do with him?"

Y/n cancelled her plan to go straight to home. She took a sit in front of Yoobin. "What do you mean?"

He scratched his back neck. "Well, I dont think I should tell this. But since it's related to you.." he took out his phone and opened the gallery app.

"The day we were supposed to go to the schools for this project, I went to check on him after I've done since the schools are nearby. But he said he didnt do it because something else came up before he went away. I was curious so I followed him."

Y/n looked carefully at the photos when he showed her. She gasped as she show a board full of her photos and one of them with Junkyu, her ex.

"W..wha-"

"He went into an abamdoned place and I found this. Before he could notice me I quickly take pictures and went off." Yoobin explained.

Y/n looked up at him. She was lost of words. She looked back at the photo and noticed a picture of Junkyu was drew a sign of an X with a red spray painter.

"I think I bought this.." she said. Yoobin nodded.

"There are still the price tag from the bookstore near your place."

Y/n looked at him with a fear expression. "What.. what's wrong with him?"

"I've asked his friends and they said he never likes this psychology class. I think he take this class because of you."

"Dont worry I'll help." He said with a smile.

☆★☆★

That weekend Y/n walked at the park that he first met. Her first intention was not to meet Minho but to relax her mind from what Yoobin had told her yesterday. Even he said he'll help but they never knew Jinki's next plan.

She reached at the huge tree and climbed on the lowest branch. Her mind was occupied since the morning and she didnt realise that someone had been watching her.

She was about to plugged in her earphones when somebody called her.

"Hey,"

She looked at her side. There, Minho was climbing to the branch next to her. She immediately smiled. Her face wasnt the gloomy anymore. 

She misses him so much after two weeks not meeting him.

"Hey," she replied.

"You look happy seeing my face." He joked.

Her face blushed a bit but she shrugged about it. "Trying to get rid of you fear?"

"Already did. What about yours?" 

She nodded. "Thanks tho. I dont know how it works but I think about you before sleeps. No doubt." She said shyly.

He just chuckled. 

"How did you know it will work?"

He raised a brow. "Told you, it's just magic. I'm your good dreams."

Y/n chuckled. "Really? Are you really human?" 

"What if I say I'm not?" Minho replied with a serious look.

Y/n's expression changed. Both of them fell quiet for a moment.

_He isn't human?_

Minho suddenly laughed. "Your face."

Y/n turned to him with a confused look. "W-why?" He shook his head while continue laughing. "Yah!"

"I'm just joking! Your expression shows your fear." He grinned.

Y/n showed him a fist. "Stop that."

"So how's school?" Minho changed the topic. He knows that Y/n was embarrassed so he doesnt want her to feel awkward around him.

"Fine, I guess."

"Why? Something wrong?"

Y/n just shrugged.

"You can tell anything to me. I'll listen." Minho assured her with a smile.

_Eomma said dont trust strangers. But he's too kind._   
_Should I just ignore him?_

Y/n bite her lower lips. Thinking if she should tell him about her friend Jinki or not. Or she could just tell him other things.

"Y/n-"  
"It's fine."

They said silmutaneously. Y/n smiled.

"Thanks for your concern. But I'm just fine."

Minho didnt say anything. He looked away, not answering her.

Y/n thought that she doesnt have anything to say anymore so she plugged in her earphones into her ears and started listening to her playlist.

Until she fell asleep. With Minho beside her.

The guy sighed sadly. He stared at her face and his lips curved up a bit.

**"I'm really your good dreams. Not a human."**

**.**


	10. nine🌹

Y/n walked effortlessly at the corridor. Last night she dreamt bad again. Maybe because she didnt think of Minho.

She opened her locker door, only to find a letter dropped to her feet. She picked it up, checking if there's name or not. But there's nothing written on the white envelope.

The bell rang. Y/n quickly shove the letter into her files and went straight to class. The teacher wasnt there yet. She sat at her place behind Yoobin.

The guy turned. "I saw him this morning at your locker." He half whispered. Y/n's brows knitted.

"What did he do?"

"I dont know. I only saw him by the time he walked away."

Y/n nodded slowly and she took out the white envelope. Yoobin just watched her silently. She ripped off the envelope and took out the letter.

The writing was printed.

**_Psychologists don't only do their works to investigate about humans. They also do that for revenge._ **

**_♡, me_ **

Her eyes widened. Yoobin who noticed was alarmed.

"What is it?" She showed him the letter.

"Is this his work?" She nervously asked. Her breathing rate increased.

"I.. I had no idea." Her friend said, looking up to her. Only to find that the girl was breathing heavily and sweats were all over her face. "H-hey Y/n!"

Y/n didnt answer before everything blacked out for her.

Yoobin was shocked. He looked around and a few of his classmates were looking. He couldnt care less about them so he picked the fainted girl, rushing to the infirmary.

Lucky him the nurse came early that time. He put Y/n on the bed and was asked to stay outside. He just nodded and went outside.

His mind was full of negative thoughts. Thoughts of her dies, thoughts about the secret later, and about his friend, Jinki.

_You are the reason._ He clenched his fist and got up to find that guy.

☆★☆★

"Y/n, do you here me?" A voice asked. Y/n slowly opened her eyes. Her head was hurting.

Minho sighed in relief. He let go of her hand. "Thank god! I was panicked when I knew you fainted earlier."

Y/n tried to get up but Minho held her back. "Don't. You still need rest."

"Where am I?" She asked.

"School's clinic. Your friend Yoobin brought you here." He replied. Y/n just nod. "Are you feeling better?"

"I guess. My head still hurts."

"Oh, sorry for waking you up." Minho apologised, sitting back at his seat beside the bed.

Y/n shook her head lightly and gave him a small smile. She didnt care that he woke her up. Instead, her heart felt warm at his presence. And she likes it.

"The nurse went to the office. She informed about you to the principal." He said, as if he was reading her mind.

Y/n couldnt speak a word. Her throat was dry. She looked over Minho. "W.. water.." she half whispered.

Minho immediately took the cup and poured the water in the jug before giving it to her. He helped her to adjust her position so that she could drink easily.

Y/n sipped the water and smiled afterwards. "Thanks."

"Anything." Minho smiled back. He returned to his place. "How did you faint? And why?"

The girl was loss of words. Again, she was hesitant to tell him her problems. But she changed her mind. "I'll tell you later. At the park, this Saturday." She slowly said.

Minho beamed, glad that she willing to tell him her problems that he might can help her.

"Dont you have class?" She asked.

The guy nod once while looking away. "I just want to check up on you. Guess I've gone for long. Get well soon." He smiled and pat her head softly before going out.

Y/n's face flushed bright pink. She brought her hand to her head. A smile appeared on her face.

But then it disappeared.

_Is he our schoolboy? If he is, why I've never seen him?_

_And why he didnt wear school's outfit today?_

Just then, the nurse came in. "Ah, Y/n, glad you are awake. The principal give you a day rest and you can choose wether you want to rest here or go home." She smiled.

"Where's Yoobin, nurse?" She asked.

"He's in the class."

"Can I just stay here until schools end and wait for him to send me home?"

The nurse nod. "That would be better."

**.**


End file.
